1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dual display. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for dual display having a reduced thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus displaying an image is used in a mobile electronic device such as a mobile telecommunication terminal, a digital camera, an electronic dictionary, etc. Various kinds of display apparatuses may be used for displaying an image, and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus is often used because of its small size, light weight and convenient mobility. The LCD apparatus has advantages which include having a thin thickness, a light weight, a low driving voltage and a low power loss with respect to other display apparatuses.
The LCD apparatus, in general, displays an image only in uni-direction (e.g., single display). However, a bi-directional display apparatus has been developed recently. The bi-directional display apparatus displays a same image or a different image in bi-direction (e.g., dual display).
The bi-directional display apparatus may be classified as either a twin type or a two way type. The twin type display apparatus displays an image by using a display module having two light units and two display panels. The two way type display apparatus displays an image by using a display module having one light unit and two display panels.
However, both the twin type and the two way type LCD apparatuses increase a thickness of the display module, because both the twin type and the two way type LCD apparatuses use one/two light unit(s) and two display panels. Therefore, the twin type and the two way type LCD apparatuses are limited in having a display module with a reduced thickness.